Desperate Measures
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Desperate times call for them, and desperate measures are needed to avert crisis, such as the Little Bird Crisis. Honoka makes it right. HonoKoto fluffy and heartwarming one-shot. Shout-out and thank you to YuriChan220.


**Desperate Measures**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The tension in the School Idol Research Club room could be cut with a knife. The silence was absolutely overwhelming. Kousaka Honoka felt as if she was neither here nor there, it was like time had slowed down.

Minami Kotori, Honoka's oldest childhood friend, had just explained everything. Those beautiful golden eyes of hers, they looked at Honoka with utter despair, begging her to do something, anything to help her. She wanted Honoka's help, a silent plea with her eyes while she explained.

"I kept it from you because you were so busy with the concert and I had to tell someone, anyone but you, and I couldn't tell you because you were my first friend, my dearest friend, Honoka-chan!"

Everybody else in the room held their piece. They feared what would happen should anyone of them speak.

Then, Kotori took Honoka's shocked silence as a signal to leave.

She had just shattered her friendship with Honoka simply because she was a coward and she couldn't take it and she made to bail, to get out, to run away from Honoka and her unblinking gaze and she just-

"You're not going anywhere." And then, Kotori's wrist was seized, grasped by a hand that held Kotori by the wrist like it was a lifeline, like the girl would vanish if she let go.

Honoka was always one for impulsive decisions.

And this time would be no different. Honoka made a decision and Kotori was going to come along for the ride.

Why? Because tears flew from Honoka's eyes as the ginger shook her head, sending her fiery locks fluttering as she turned her head and then, seized Kotori's tear-stained cheek and pulled her face till their lips were a solitary little inch apart.

"You're **not** going **anywhere, Kotori-chan!** " And then, Honoka's lips crashed into Kotori's.

Honoka and Kotori kissed deep, hard, passionately, right there in the middle of the club room, right in front of seven shocked pairs of eyes and blushing faces as the Muse of Leadership and the Little Bird Muse kissed like their lives depended on it.

Heads tilted, lips mashing together, tongues curling and dancing the most intimate of dances within each other's mouths, Honoka's arms around Kotori's waist and the Little Bird's arms around Honoka's shoulders and back, almost like a dove's soft, fluffy and white wings embracing her beloved as the two shared their First Kiss with sheer despair.

Despair, desire and just simple, burning love.

And while Honoka and Kotori were busy losing themselves to each other's lips, warmth and embrace, the rest of their friends smiled, some shook their head in dismay, others just hugged their nearest companions at this heartwarming display of affection.

Nozomi nudged a pouting Nico with her elbow and the black-haired petite girl rested her head on the purplenette's shoulder. Rin glued herself to Hanayo's arm, making her honey-blonde sweetheart blush beautifully, heat added to that blush by a softly-smiling dere-dere Maki's hand intertwining fingers with Hanayo's free hand. Then, Eri and Umi shared a knowing look and the blonde nodded at Umi with a gentle smile.

The bluenette smiled softly and sighed with dismay, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two, so shameless...you deserve and need each other, you idiots~"

Eventually, Honoka and Kotori's urgent and desperate kisses simmered down to just chaste little pecks and nuzzling where they knelt on the floor of the club room, with Honoka hugging Kotori like never before, a protective embrace. Kotori sighed with utter bliss, a shuddering sigh, seeing the girl was still high on the emotional and affectionate rush.

"Honoka-chan..."

"Kotori-chan, I love you. Stay home. Stay with me. Never go away. Please…"

"Yes. Yes, Honoka-chan! I love you like you have no idea..." She hiccuped. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried... **I love you, Honoka-chan!"** Kotori whimpered, cried with joy.

Then, came the clapping and cheering of Honoka and Kotori's fellow Muses as they approached the two and engulfed them in one big group hug.

Honoka and Kotori were warm, in love and happy, all thanks to Honoka taking _desperate measures_ to keep her beloved home, home with her.

 **The End**


End file.
